


In Aeternum Te Amabo

by InvincibleRodent



Series: Raymond Trevelyan [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvincibleRodent/pseuds/InvincibleRodent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts with watchwords and ends in sap. A short drabble about the first time the Inquisitor says "I love you".</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Aeternum Te Amabo

**Author's Note:**

> ['Magnet'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3156080/chapters/6850511) updated today and I'm obviously not taking it well. Coping ensues, with a tiny cameo.
> 
> Since I have yet to properly describe his face, if anyone is interested, [here are](http://41.media.tumblr.com/47249470df522ac6352f1d6c06c297da/tumblr_norpu0X7L01s8u7d2o1_1280.png) [a couple screenshots](http://40.media.tumblr.com/b005510cfecb519ec7fe265271b085d1/tumblr_norpu0X7L01s8u7d2o2_1280.png) of what Raymond actually looks like. :)

Dorian sometimes still protested the crime laying his head in the crook of someone’s arm committed against his hair. It was beyond atrocious, and it took precious minutes to make himself presentable afterwards, but he was more than amiable to that sacrifice if it meant getting to enjoy the heat of the Inquisitor’s body for just a little longer. The warm buzz of the man’s voice and the clean scent of his skin made for an easy, comfortable rest- How could someone be so chatty right after a tumble as fervent as theirs frequently were, he would never understand, but listening to the tales of the adventures his amatus got into during their brief separations was always something he found a strange pleasure in.

“-- and I have never been more grateful that Cassandra is not able to set fires with her eyes, because then we’d be one Qunari short.” Raymond explained with enthusiasm, his free arm gesturing broadly. Dorian curled into his side, his head tucked under the warrior’s chin. He had just returned from a dragon fight- some of the darker bruises were still visible on his body, and Dorian made sure to kiss every single one of them.

“ _‘Satin’_ , though?” Dorian grinned back, his eyes crossing somewhat to keep the eye contact from this close. “I would have never though our Lady Seeker was such a soft soul. I would have pegged her for an _‘unhand me in this instant if you do not wish to meet your doom’_ kind of lady.”

“So you’ve thought about this before, too?”

Dorian shrugged the shoulder he wasn’t currently laying on.

“Attempting to make civilized conversation with the Iron Bull tends to reach some truly thought-provoking subjects.”

Raymond chuckled lowly- that sensual, rumbling noise Dorian longed to hear over and over again.

“Very well, what do you think my watchword would be?” he said, his voice coy, and his lips curled up mischievously. Dorian only pondered for a few moments.

“Sunstone.” he said finally, and Raymond threw his head back with a soft laugh, a hand coming down to rub at his forehead.

“I was only gone for a few weeks, how in the Maker’s graces did you go through years of Ben-Hassrath training in that time?”

Dorian pushed himself onto his elbow, and looked down at the man, his gaze soft, yet teasing. The arm he had been using as a pillow wrapped itself around his midsection, pulling him to lay halfway atop the Inquisitor.

“I didn’t, you’re just an open book. One I take great pleasures in studying.” Dorian smirked “What about mine?”

“Well not _‘kaffas’_ , or I would never even get you out of your pants.” the Inquisitor joked, only to receive a playful punch to the ribs and a hand that then remained conveniently forgotten on his chest. “But since I know a grand total of... seven or eight phrases in Tevene, I believe I’m at a severe disadvantage.”

Dorian cocked an eyebrow.

“Seven?” he echoed in mild disbelief. Raymond nodded.

“Or eight, yes. Three of which I learned from you, too. Four if we count _‘amatus’_ , although you still refuse to tell me what that is besides ‘an endearment’.”

“I thought teaching anything Imperial in the South was tantamount to a capital offense. Just when did you learn any Tevene at all? ”

Raymond trailed his fingers along the other man’s arm until they found his hand, their fingers locking just above the warrior’s heart; the slow, even beat surprisingly comforting.

“You keep forgetting that I’m actually rather well-educated.” he said, his tone soft, almost nostalgic. “I did travel around a bit in my youth, studying and drinking... mostly drinking, all over the Marches. At one point, I ended up in Kirkwall... in the company of a _very_ drunk elf. And I mean _completely_ smashed. Beyond personhood. I doubt he remembers even one word of what he said that night. He taught me a few phrases... none of which I would repeat to you, I’m afraid.”

“Do humor me.”

“They’re positively filthy. I’m talking the kind of language that would bring a blush to a sailor’s cheeks.” Raymond paused briefly, and turned his head to the side in a way Dorian would have called shy had he not known better. “... Well, except for one.” Raymond added, caution in his tone, peeking at the mage from the corner of his eye. “I’ll probably mangle the pronunciation, but... This, I will say to you. _‘In aeternum te amabo’_.”

Dorian was caught off guard, to say the least. For long seconds, the two stared at each other in silence, one expectant and one stunned. Dorian gathered himself as quickly as possible.

“... Y-your pronunciation is fine.” The words felt like a mouthful of cotton, and an uncomfortable heat rose to his face. “Pray tell, do you know what that means?”  
Raymond’s bright eyes surveyed his face for a second, hesitant, his shoulders visibly tense.

“Um... ‘ _I will love you for all eternity’_ , I believe?” he said with an apologetic smirk. Dorian nodded, swallowing past the lump in his throat.

“Yes, more or less.”

The barely noticeable tremor in his voice only made the other man’s smile widen.

“Do correct me if I’m wrong, but you look somewhat flustered, Dorian. Speechless?” he asked, hand gently kneading down Dorian’s bare back who scoffed in feigned indignation.

“Me? Perish the thought.”

“Truly? But I was certain I saw a blush on your cheeks. Could my eyes be deceiving me?”

“It’s not a phrase that gets thrown around in jest often, _amatus_.”

“Good thing it wasn’t in jest.”

“Beg your pardon?”

A few seconds of silence filled the room, and the only thing Dorian could hear was the inarticulate screams of undisclosed emotions in his own head. What was this? Offense? Confusion? Mirth? Delight?

Raymond looked away again, the tips of his ears a light pink.

“I know it wasn’t in _my_ native tongue, but I meant what I said regardless.”

Dorian scrambled to roll off the other man’s chest, and he sat up with his side to him, eyes fixed on his knees. He felt the shift of the covers behind him as Raymond rose as well, his arm supporting his weight behind Dorian’s back, skin brushing his in the barest of touches.

“This is no time for jokes like this, Raymond.”

“I’m completely serious. I love you.”

Dorian flinched visibly. The words caught him like a knife under the ribs. Foolish boy, how could he utter something like that so freely, as if it was a simple thing? As if it was normal? _Love?_ Dorian scoffed inwardly at the mere thought. Love would mean their dalliances, as pleasurable as they were and as much they made his heart flutter boyishly in his chest... It would mean that the Inquisitor wasn’t just passing time with his designated court mage. Because sure, they did share a profound friendship, and sure, he did feel that little lurch in his stomach every time the blighted fool shot him a coy glance, and yes, he yearned for the taste of his kiss, the smell of his skin every time they parted even if it was only for the night, but love? _Please, don’t make me laugh._

“You need pay it no mind,” Raymond added hurriedly, his hand raised in protest “I just... I feel like letting you know is the fair thing to do.”

The blight take that profound sincerity in his voice. Dorian cursed to himself, and rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. The warm, companionable air was gone from their conversation. Goosebumps crawled up his arms.

“I don’t expect you to say anything back.” _Maker, how could this man still be so_ thoughtful _after an admission like that._

“No, Inquisitor, I--” he began, but before Dorian could finish his protest, the weight of a hand on his shoulder silenced him.

“ _Sunstone_.” Raymond smiled, but it barely reached his eyes. “Don’t force yourself. I wanted to make myself clear, but I know my limits. I know your feelings might never catch up to mine. But I will wait, and if they ever do... Well, then I’ll be beyond willing to hear what you have to say.”

Unable to think of anything else, Dorian leaned over, and pressed his lips to the Inquisitor’s in a short, chaste kiss to quell the tremors in his heart.

Raymond’s lips quirked against his, almost just a twitch, and he drew the mage against his chest, easing him into the kiss; his hand slipping up Dorian’s neck to cup his face.

“I didn’t mean to put you on a spot.” he whispered when they broke away after what felt like half an age, faces still close, breaths mingling. “I’m sorry.”

Dorian only answered by laying his hand on Raymond’s chest -his eyebrows twitched as he felt the rapid dance of the man’s heart under his fingertips, the pace belying his warm, easy smile- and pushed him back down onto the pillows.

“Yes, yes, you and your apologies.” he sighed, and settled next to the other man who immediately pulled him back into a warm embrace. “Now _sssssh_.”

Raymond raised his eyebrows with mock affront.

“Did you just _shush me_? The Inquisitor? The Herald of Andraste? I’m positively _scandalized_ , Lord Pavus.”

“I wouldn’t have had to if His Worship wasn’t being a fussy dolt.”

“My, how uncouth.”

“I save it for you, _amatus_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Why is it that every deep, profound conversation I imagine them having takes place in bed? 
> 
> btw Ray's watchword is "sunstone" because he's a _a Ray of sunshine_ and I'm as punny as I am unimaginative. Also, he's a nobleman so... shiny things.
> 
> Aaaand I will continue to shamelessly self-promote my [tumblr](http://www.weresquirrel.tumblr.com) because friends are nice and I like to have them


End file.
